kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Attack Ride Series
The Final Attack Ride Series, when used after transforming a Rider with a FinalFormRide card, allow Decade to perform a finishing attack using the Rider as a weapon. When used alone, they allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Rider he is transformed into. If a Final AttackRide is used when Decade is in Complete Form, he can perform that Rider's signature move alongside the summoned Rider in their final form. * Decade (ディケイド Dikeido): When used alone, Decade performs the Dimension Kick (ディメンションキック Dimenshon Kikku). With the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, Decade can execute a charged slash called the Dimension Slash (ディメンションスラッシュ Dimenshon Surasshu). While in Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot called the Dimension Blast (ディメンションブラスト''Dimenshon Burasuto''). All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, with the final card having an image of Decade's attack. During his attack, Decade kicks, slashes, or shoots through these cards. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy so that Decade can more easily strike it. ** When used by Decade Complete Form, the Dimension Kick becomes a stronger version called the Enhanced Dimension Kick (強化ディメンションキック Kyōka Dimenshon Kikku). ** With Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone and Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker, instead of using a corresponding Final AttackRide card to peform a finishing attack like with other Final FormRide forms, Decade uses the Final AttackRide: Decade card to perform a triple Rider Kick called the Triple Extreme (トリプルエクストリーム Toripuru Ekusutorīmu). ** In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, a variation called the Final KamenAttackFormRide Card (ファイナルカメンアタックフォームライドカード Fainarukamen'atakkufōmuraido Kādo) is used by Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation to performs the Final Dimension Kick (ファイナルディメンションキック Fainaru Dimenshon Kikku), a variation of the Dimension Kick that transforms the Shōwa and Heisei Riders into KamenRide cards for Decade to pass through before hitting the target. ** In the Ganbaride game, Decade can perform the Decade Vanish finishing attack where he captures the enemy in an energy barcode and scans it before finishing the enemy off. ** In Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, Decade Complete Form can perform the Decade Unlimited() finishing attack, in which Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds before the ten Heisei Rider symbols appear in the same fashion as the Final AttackRide cards and Decade performs a flying kick through them and into the enemy. * Kuuga (クウガ Kūga): While in Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target in his pincers before Decade delivers the Decade Assault (ディケイドアサルト Dikeido Asaruto), a flying kick similar to the Mighty Kick, to the target. * Agito (アギト): On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash called the Decade Tornado (ディケイドトルネード Dikeido Torunēdo). When used while transformed into Agito, Decade performs Agito's Rider Kick. * Ryuki (リュウキ Ryūki): With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind him, Decade performs a flying kick similar to Ryuki's Final Vent called the Decade Dragoon (ディケイドドラグーン Dikeido Doragūn). * Faiz (ファイズ Faizu): With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon (ディケイドフォトン Dikeido Foton), a powerful laser blast similar to Faiz Blaster's Photon Buster attack. * Blade (ブレイド Bureido): With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ''Dikeido Ejji''), in which he charges the Blade Blade with electricity and swings it to create a large electric shockwave. When used while transformed into Blade, Decade performs Blade's Lightning Blast kick. * Hibiki (ヒビキ): With Hibiki Akanetaka, Decade performs the Decade Wave (ディケイドウェイブ Dikeido Weibu), in which Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the Hibiki Ongekiko and attaches to the target before being struck by Decade using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. * Kabuto (カブト): The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent and performs an aerial body slam,Decade Meteor (ディケイドメテオ Dikeido Meteo). Zecter Kabuto then transforms back into Kamen Rider Kabuto and activates Clock Up, stopping the enemy in the air so that Kabuto and Decade can perform their respective Rider Kicks. When used while transformed into Kabuto's Rider Form, Decade performs Kabuto's Rider Kick. * Den-O (デンオウ Den'ō): Momotaros executes an attack similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash called the'Decade Liner' (ディケイドライナー Dikeido Rainā). It is labeled by Momotaros as "My Finisher Attack, Decade Version" (俺の必殺技・ディケイドバージョン Ore no Hissatsu Waza: Dikeido Bājon). * Kiva (キバ Kiba): With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the Decade Fang (ディケイドファング Dikeido Fangu), in which the arrow is fired and unfolds before hitting the enemy. ** In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Tsukasa gives the Kiva Arrow to Momotaros who uses it to perform the Momo Fang (モモファング Momo Fangu) finishing attack, which he labels "Our Finishing Attack, Final Attack Version" (俺たちの必殺技・ファイナルアタックバージョン Oretachi no Hissatsu Waza: Fainaru Atakku Bājon). * W''' (ダブル Daburu) * '''OOO (オーズ Ōzu) * Fourze (フォーゼ Fōze) * Wizard (ウィザード Uizādo): When used while transformed into Wizard, Decade performs any of Wizard's Magic Ring abilities. * Gaim (ガイム Gaimu) * Drive (ドライブ Doraibu) * Ghost (ゴースト Gōsuto): When used while transformed into Ghost, Decade performs Ghost's Omega Drive (Ore). * Ex-Aid (エグゼイド Eguzeido) * Build (ビルド Birudo): When used while transformed into Build, Decade performs Build's Vortex Finish. * Zi-O (ジオウ Jiō) * Amazon (アマゾン): Decade transfers the Gaga Armlet summoned by the AttackRide: GaGa no Udewa card to Amazon, who uses it to perform the Super Dai Setsudan (スーパー大切断 Sūpā Dai Setsudan, Super Great Slice) attack. * 11 Riders (11ライダーカード): The first 11 Heisei Kamen Riders all execute their respective Rider Kicks. Only appears in the Ganbaride games.